Twist
by IceRi
Summary: Miroku and Sango get all twisted up when they discover a game from Kagome’s time.


Twist

IceRi

Summary: Miroku and Sango get all twisted up when they discover a game from Kagome's time.

Rating: PG-13 for Fluff, and a make out scene. Run, little kiddies! Cover your eyes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Or Twister.

--------------------

        "It's a game from North America, called Twister. You spin the arrow here, and you place your hands and feet on the color it says to put your hands and feet on. I'll demonstrate."

        Kagome explained to the confused humans and Hanyou as they blinked, mystified. She spread the colorful mat down on the bright green grass in the clearing. It was a clear, sunny day and they were all in need of a rest. 

Shippou and Kirara had opted to stay behind at Kaede's hut, to help her with some chores she needed doing. Shippou was probably just playing with the crayons Kagome had provided him.

"Inuyasha, could you please spin the arrow for me?"

The inu Hanyou looked at the black plastic, and flicked it lightly, sending it spinning wildly around. After a long spin, it landed on left foot green, so she placed her left foot on the green circle. A collective 'Oh' of understanding came from the other three members of the group.

"It's more fun if more than one person plays at a time, then they get all tangled up. First to touch the mat with anything but their hands and feet loses. Oh, and if you are playing with only two people and want to play together, just leave the spinner next to the mat where you can reach it."

They all nodded. Miroku clapped his hands together in anticipation.

"So, who wants to play first?"

Kagome's head flew in the direction of south.

"Inuyasha! I sense a Shikon shard, just a little one. Lets go!"

He nodded, and bent down slightly so that Kagome could get on his back. Sango jumped up to follow them, but Miroku caught her hand, hindering her actions.

"Houshi-sama! Didn't you hear them? There's a shard!"

The monk chuckled and shook his head, which puzzled Sango. Tugging her wrist slightly, she plopped back down on the grass. She was too mystified with his actions – or rather lack thereof – to reprimand him with a slap.

"There is no demon aura. That is their 'code'. Didn't you think it odd the last time they came back after saying the exact same thing, only without a shard? Without a confrontation with Naraku? Yep Sango, they've been running off on us two!"

He laughed heartily, leaning back on the grass, staring up at the sky. The demon slayer sat still, trying to swallow the fact that they had just been ditched. A voice startled her.

"So… Do you want to play that game? What was it called? Twister?"

She grinned; the game _had_ looked really fun when Kagome had demonstrated. Sango nodded furiously, and stood up.

"Why not?"

--------------------

        Quite a few games later, and a couple of odd angles, it was Miroku's spin. 

        "Right hand blue. Oh, hello Sango."

        The taijiya suddenly realized the compromising position she was in. She was in a crab walk position, with Miroku towering over her. Flushing she reached out for the spinner, which saved her dignity, by allowing her to escape the hentai's prying eyes.

        "Oh I'm sorry Houshi-sama, have I disappointed you?"

        She could barely keep the mirth from her voice, when she heard the spinner again. Looking over, she realized it had sealed her doom. _Stupid backstabbing spinner…_ She reached over for the spinner, but fell on her backside, Miroku's laughter ringing in her ears. She scrambled to flee his accursed hand, when she found that same hand preventing her escape. 

        The heat rose to her face again, as she looked straight up into the monk's indigo eyes.

        "Going somewhere Sango?"

        His low voice tickled her ears, and she ignored the laughter threatening to spill forth.

        "Let me go, Houshi-sama."

        The smile left his face, but she could still see the childish sparkle in his eye. He pouted slightly.

        "I have a given name you know… I don't think you've forgotten it. Our _friends_ call me by it, I'm sure _you _can manage no less."

        The emphasis on the words made her smile with saccharine sweetness. It had been ages – or so it seemed to her – since they had told each other their feelings, but she never stopped calling him by his title.

        "I have ways of _making_ you say my name… I wont let you up until you do."

        He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She winked back at him and stuck out her tongue, a habit she had picked up from Kagome.

        "I'd like to see you try, _Houshi-sama._"

        Miroku took that as the invitation needed. He lowered his face to Sango's, pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. After what seemed an eternity, they broke away, gasping for breath. Sango, being the wiser of his little trick, knew how to get another of those spine tingling kisses. _Two can play that game._

        "Houshi-sama…"

        She said breathily, smiling coyly at him. Miroku's usually sharp self hadn't caught her knowledge of his game. She smiled as he kissed her again.

        "Houshi-sama…"

        This time she said it in a singsong voice, and he caught on to the playful Sango. She frowned when she wasn't rewarded. Opening her eyes, she met his smile, and saw him roll his eyes. _He caught on already?_ She sighed, pouting slightly.

        "Picky, Picky, Picky! Mi-"

        She got a peck on her right cheek.

        "Ro-"

        She got a kiss on her left cheek.

        "Ku."

        He laughed, and moved away, going to stand up. She made her scariest face possible in the situation.

        "No fair! Get back here! That's what I get for saying your name?"

        "That was the agreement, Sango-Chan. I let you up if you say my name."

        She growled, remembering. She jumped up, ready to chase after Miroku. Suddenly there was the sound of effeminate giggling, which was not her own. Turning there was an annoyed looking Inuyasha and a giggling Kagome.

        "How long have you been there?"

        Sango asked, slightly horrified, slightly happy that her relationship with Miroku no longer had to be concealed.

        "Long enough."

        "So, Inuyasha, how did the shard hunt go?"

        Miroku commented, and Sango cracked up into peals of laughter as both Kagome and Inuyasha spluttered excuses, bright red in the face.

        "Didn't I tell you Sango-Chan, it's their code."

        The Hanyou looked defeated, but perked up seeing the twister mat still out.

        "Keh! You've had plenty of time playing with that game… So it's our turn now!"

        The three humans laughed, and let their attentions wander to the game for the rest of their day off.

Fin


End file.
